Esmaralda High School
by Hyde 'Kyuubi no Yoku
Summary: Um amor de adolescente que poderá desencadear dúvidas do passado de Sonic. Fora criados pelos avós, mas, nunca contaram nada sobre sua mãe. Seu passado esta mais proximo do que parece.
1. O começo de tudo

O começo de tudo

Era bem cedo 5:30 marcava o relógio, um rapaz dormia tranquilamente em seu quarto, uma brisa ainda noturna soprava balançando a cortina de seu quarto, bagunçando levemente os cabelos do mesmo, até o despertador tocar.

ACORDA! ACORDA! ACORDA!...

Gritava a voz do despertador que era fina e aguda irritando o moreno que levantava a cabeça preguiçosamente.

???:Cala a boca.- falou o rapaz com a voz sonolenta, socando o despertador que se espatifou na parede.-

Seu nome era sonic, um rapaz de 18 anos, cabelos castanhos claros e mechas azuis, e olhos verdes claros como duas esmeraldas.

Sonic: finalmente é hoje.-falou animado, dirigindo-se para o banheiro.-

XxX

As 7:00 já estará de partida, logo em sua saída trancou o portão de sua casa, caminhava para o ponto de ônibus, ansioso para chegar a sua escola e rever seus amigos que tanto sentia falta. Ao chegar no ponto teve de correr para pegar o ônibus que já estava de partida, mas, não havia chegado a tempo do ônibus sair.

Sonic: Ah não! Hoje não quero me atrasar finalmente começou as aulas e quero ver todos os meus amigos.

Sonic tomou impulso e se pôs a correr, com sua velocidade incrível, não demorou muito para chegar à escola. Sorria alegremente ao colocar os pés no portão da escola, olhava a sua volta sorrindo, nada podia estragar aquele momento, até os novatos lhe eram interessante.

Sonic: já to vendo muitos novatos, e olha que é o primeiro dia de aula.-olhava a sua volta, vários grupos de novos estudantes.-

Sonic caminhou até encontrar um grupo de garotos num canto conversando, um deles tinha cabelos verdes cumpridos, estava com fones no ouvido e balançando a cabeça, possuía uma corrente dourada no pescoço. Outro tinha o cabelo mais curto e roxo, estava escorado na parede de olhos fechado. O outro era bem mais curto e a cor de seu cabelo eram pretos com luzes loiras e parecia ser o mais animado do grupo. O outro tinha o cabelo vermelho penteado para trás e estava sentado conversando com o menor.

Mas a frente sonic viu mais uns novatos um deles era bem forte e era careca, usava uma roupa preta com correntes e acessórios de metal, junto com ele estava uma garota que usava roupas sensuais, de cabelos curtos brancos e mantinha um brilho sensual e sedutor em seus olhos, e meio afastado, estava um garoto bem parecido consigo, tinha o mesmo cabelo do rapaz de mechas azuis, mas, ao invés de ser castanho de mechas azuis era preto e com mechas vermelhas e usava roupa totalmente preta.

Sonic:(pensamento) _humf, aquele ali de preto é bem parecido comigo Quem será ele? õÕ_

Sonic: é, vou vê se encontro o tails e o knuckles lá atrás. – falou indiferente caminhando para a parte de trás da escola.-

XxX

Andava para a parte de trás do colégio, descendo a escadaria, no pé da escadaria, encontrou mais um grupo de veteranos, duas garotas e um garoto, uma das garotas era bem mais nova tinha duas Maria Chiquinha que prendiam seu cabelo de cor castanho claro e com ela tinha um chaos, a outra tinha o cabelo curto liso cor de rosa e não conseguia desviar seu olhar do rapaz de mechas azuis, e o garoto era gordo e tinha um cabelo cumprido roxo escuro, e o encara com desprezo.

Ao chegar na parte de trás do colégio, o rapaz escuta gritos que lhe chamam a atenção, a procura do dono do grito, ele encontra um de seus amigos que o procurava.

???: Sonic, sonic, sonic quanto tempo amigão. –falou o rapaz pulando em cima dele. –

O rapaz era Tails que pulou nas costas de sonic, e logo atrás vinha knuckles, andando calmamente como de usava um sobretudo marrom claro partido atrás, seu cabelo era bem curto e com uma meia franja caída em sua face, seu cabelo era castanho claro. Knuckles usava uma jaqueta vermelha e seu cabelo de dred cumprido como costuma usar.

Tails: e ai sonic como... Foram as férias?-perguntou o mais novo animado já deixando o mais velho respirar.-

Sonic: ótimas, tirando que a Sally e eu terminamos.

Knuckles: pow, pensa o lado bom da historia...agora você ta livre, leve e solto. –falou num tom divertido e com um pouco de malicia que não passou despercebido pelo mais velho. -

Todos: hsuhaushuahsh.

???: Humf, sonic quanto tempo em veio. –falou um ser desconhecido até então. -

Sonic: haaaaa O.o silver? Você e a blaze tão namorando há quanto tempo??

Silve: pow já faz uns 4 meses. –falou coçando a nuca com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. -

Silver tinha o cabelo prateado amarrado em um rabo de cavalo alto, usava uma camiseta branca e calça jeans. Blaze tinha o cabelo meio curto, tinha a tonalidade roxa, usava uma camisa clara da mesma cor do cabelo e uma calça jeans.

Blaze: gostei do novo visual sonic.

Sonic no ponto de vista de alguns estava bem simples, usava uma blusa branca e por cima dela vestia um casaco azul e uma calça jeans como de costume, e tinha em seus pés seus companheiros de corrida, seu par de allstar vermelhos.

???: Eu também adorei o visual novo o que você achou Sônia??- falou uma garota contendo um tom de provocação em sua voz. -

Sonia: é ta maneira. –falou a outra na mesma tonalidade de voz.-

Sonic: humf, pensei que tinha saído do colégio.- falou para a garota a sua frente, com um tom sarcástico em sua voz. -

Sally: não quis sair, aqui estão todas as minhas amigas.

Sonic: humf. Ta bom. –falou mantendo o tom de sarcasmo em sua voz. -

Uma voz soou nos alto-falantes do colégio, chamando a atenção de todos os alunos, que esperaram para ouvir o mandado.

_Atenção a todos os alunos, por favor, dirijam-se a quadra para as apresentações._

Sonic: tails, knuckles bora pra Quadra. –falou andando a frente deles.-

Tails e knuckles: bora. –falaram em uníssonos, e foram caminhando na direção da quadra. -

A quadra estava lotada de alunos, e o trio estava num canto conversando sobre suas férias e sobre fatos que ocorreram em suas vidas.

Sonic: e ai knuckles ta saindo com alguém?-perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha com um meio sorriso em seus lábios. -

Knuckles: não, mas, pow hoje quando cheguei vi uma roqueira muito linda na entrada. Ela tinha cabelo curto branco e um olhar muito "chamativo".- descreveu a garota, encostando a cabeça na parede que estava atrás de si. -

Tails: é também a vi, ela tava com uns garotos lá muito estranhos e um deles era bem parecido com..

Sonic: parecido comigo é eu vi também ele é muito estranho.- cortou o mais novo, logo cruzando os braços acima do abdômen. -

XxX

Na sala, os alunos conversavam animadamente, contanto o que fizeram nas férias, as viagens que fizeram, alguns já faziam bagunça na sala, e o trio conversava animado até o trio misterioso adentrar a sala.

Tails: sonic, olha eles ali. –cochichou o mais novo para o mais velho ao seu lado. -

Prof: quem são vocês?-perguntou o professor olhando o trio adentrar a sala.-

???: Meu nome é Rouge. –falou a garota envolvendo uma mecha de cabelo em seu dedo indicador. -

???: Meu nome é shadow. -falou em um tom sombrio, que fez um calafrio percorrer a espinha do professor.-

???: Eu sou Omega. –falou o mais forte do trio. -

Logo outro trio entra ofegante na sala, ambas às garotas apoiavam as mãos em seus joelhos ofegantes, enquanto o garoto ajeitava seu cabelo para trás.

Prof: e vocês quem são?-perguntou o professor direcionando o olhar para o grupo que acabara de entrar na sala. -

???: Eu sou big. –falou o garoto de cabelo roxo. -

???: Eu sou a Cream.-falou a de marias chiquinhas. -

???: Meu nome é Amy. –falou a de cabelos rosa, que olhou para sonic e logo desviou o olhar timidamente. -

Prof: certo, podem se sentar, se todos já se apresentaram, agora vamos saber os outros lá de atrás, qual o nome de vocês??

Tails: meu nome é Miles, mas, todos me chamam de tails.

Sonic: o meu é sonic, mas, todos me chamam de sonic XD. –falou animadamente, arrancando leves risadas. -

Amy apenas sorriu levemente com a ação do rapaz de mechas azuis, mas, logo voltou à conversa com sua amiga.

Prof: certo, e você de cabelos vermelhos. –falou se segurando para não rir. -

Knuckles: meu nome é Knuckles. –falou cruzando os braços acima do abdômen. –

Passado um tempo na aula, parecia uma eternidade para muitos daquela sala, o professor passava a lição no quadro e logo a explicava, deixando uma atmosfera tediosa, muitos na sala haviam caído no sono, em especial, sonic ainda estava para pegar um expresso pra terra do sono, até Tails o chamar a atenção.

Tails: ai sonic, a Amy num para de olha pra você.

Sonic: é já percebi...-falou bocejando logo em seguida, com seus olhos lacrimejando. -

Tails: ai knuckles a Rouge também não para de te olha.

Knuckles: é eu sei também percebi isso. –falou com os braços ainda cruzados, com um tique nervoso em seu olho direito.-

Rouge abaixou a cabeça e se pôs a escrevendo em um pedaço de papel pequeno, ao levantar a cabeça novamente, cutucou de leve seu companheiro, que virou a cabeça a olhando com indiferente.

Rouge: shadow tem como você tele transporta esse papel para mesa daquele ali de cabelo vermelho??-perguntou com seus olhos brilhando de esperança. -

Shadow: ¬¬' humf , isso é patético. –bufou o rapaz com os braços cruzado, fechando seus olhos negros como a noite indicando decepção. -

Rouge: a vai shadow, me faz esse favorzinho pequenino.- insistiu com os brilhando mais intensamente. -

Shadow: aff ta bom. –vencido pela insistência de sua companheira, tomou o papel de suas mãos.-

O papel começou a brilhar e sumiu da mão de shadow e no mesmo instante aparece na mesa de knuckles que estava quase dormindo até uma luz se joga em seus olhos chamando sua atenção para o bilhete.

Knuckles: ai tails sonic se liga, olha o que a Rouge mando pra cá. –falou com o papel em suas mãos, o abrindo e o mostrando a seus amigos para que pudessem ler o conteúdo. -_**te achei uma gracinha. Quero conversar com você. Quando toca o sinal do intervalo, fica na sala beijinho **_**fofo.**

Sonic: uiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Tails: que isso em fofinho. XD- implicou o cutucando com o cotovelo.-

Knuckles: vocês não prestam.-falou tendo novamente seu tique nervoso no olho direito.-

O sinal do intervalo soou, libertando as turmas de suas salas que pareciam mais tortura do que a normalidade, os professores liberaram suas turmas que esvaziavam a sala em um piscar de olhos.

Prof: certo, podem sair pro intervalo. – falou com seu material em mãos saindo da sala. -

A turma inteira sai esvaziam a sala, somente duas pessoas se manterão na sala de aula, knuckles permanecia sentado em sua carteira e Rouge se aproximava da mesma para iniciar sua conversa.

No pátio, os grupos que tinham se desmanchado, agora estavam reunidos novamente, mas, a conversa ainda deixava a dupla muito curiosa, ambos queriam tirar suas conclusões e provar que suas teorias estavam corretas, até sonic pedir um pequeno favor a tails.

Sonic: hey tails, voa ate a janela e vê o que ta acontecendo lá.

Tails: certo sonic. –falou erguendo seu corpo do chão, levantando na direção da janela de sua sala. -

O jovem kitsune abriu um largo sorriso com a cena que presenciava pela janela, o ruivo mantinha seus braços envolvidos na cintura da garota, e o beijo que se mantinha era calmo. Tails aterrissou do lado do jovem bagunceiro com um sorrio de satisfação em seus lábios.

Tails: é sonic, knuckles se deu bem :p.-falou com malicia em sua voz, batendo de leve no ombro da cabeleira azul. -

Sonic: huahsuhsuhu. –ria com os braços envolvidos em sua própria cintura, tentando amenizar a dor que sentia em sua barriga ao rir.-

Tails: bora deixar esse casalzinho sozinho e vamos procurar o resto do povo.

Sonic: bora.

Assim os dois foram procurar o resto do grupo, quando sonic passou perto de shadow, que o olhou dentro dos olhos fazendo com que um calafrio percorre-se a espinha do garoto, chamando a atenção de tails.

Tails: esta tudo bem sonic?-perguntou apoiando a mão no ombro do mais velho. –

Parecia ter voltado de um transe, olhou para seu amigo que o olhava preocupado.

Sonic: ta tudo bem. –falou levando as mãos atrás de sua cabeça. –bora, o silver deve estar lá atrás.-falou caminhando a frente do amigo que logo o seguiu.-

XxX

Amy enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo em seu dedo indicador, demonstrando nervosismo. Não podia acreditar que haviam colocado-a na mesma sala que ele. Soltou um longo suspiro e direcionou seu olhar para o céu azul daquela manha, mas, sua atenção é chamada pela voz de big que a olhava com reprovação.

Amy: o que foi big?-perguntou o olhando confusa. –

Big: você estava pensando nele ne?!

Amy: bem...talvez...-falou com as bochechas levemente rubras. –

Big: não quero você pensando nele.

Amy: vem cá, você manda em meus pensamentos agora?-perguntou colocando a mão em cada lado da cintura. –

Big: não, só acho que você deveria pensar em seus princípios.

Amy: chega. Vou andar por ai. –falou se levantando do banco onde estava sentada e saiu a caminhar.-

XxX

_Amy Pov's..._

Não podia acreditar que big estava querendo tomar conta de minha vida. Confesso que ultimamente me sentia uma marionete perto dele, parecia que queria tomar controle de minha vida. Caminhei sem rumo, mergulhada em meus pensamentos até eu me esbarrar no novato. Sim era parecido com o sonic, isso que me surpreendeu, não por estar totalmente de preto, afinal, eu sou visual kei gothic, pra mim não era surpresa.

- desculpe. –sussurrei praticamente. –

Ele não falou nada, apenas olhou dentro dos meus olhos, aquilo me fez congelar. Os olhos dele transmitiam dor, tristeza e melancolia. Só de olhar nos olhos dele me senti triste, me deu uma vontade de abraçá-lo dizer que agora estava tudo bem , que ele não precisaria ficar triste daquele jeito. O que eu não esperava, era que ele se aproximasse mais de mim. Eu podia sentir já a respiração dele junto a minha, me surpreendendo com o roçar de lábios sobre os meus, depois voltou à caminha com indiferença em sua face, me deixando confusa. Passei meus dedos sobre meus lábios que haviam recebido o toque dele, olhei para o caminho que ele havia seguido, me deixando mais curiosa em saber quem era ele.

-isso é muito interessante.- falei comigo mesma. Esse rapaz era misterioso o suficiente para que eu descobrisse mais de sua pessoa. –

Continuei a caminhar, até o sinal tocar avisando para voltarmos para as salas. Sentei no lugar de antes, logo com Cream sentando ao meu lado e big sentado a minha frente, conversávamos um pouco antes do professor adentrar na sala nos chamando a atenção.

_Amy POV's off..._

O tempo correu lentamente, deixando os alunos entediados com as aulas seguintes. O sinal da saída soou, liberando os alunos de suas "prisões" agora caminhando para suas casas, outros se reuniriam na casa de amigos para botar a conversa em dia. Naquela tarde, Amy recebeu seus amigos em casa, haviam combinado isso bem antes da volta às aulas, era como se fosse um ritual após as férias, para colocar a conversa em dia. Conversavam animadamente sobre as férias e em outros assuntos totalmente aleatórios, ate que Cream, melhor amiga de Amy chamou sua atenção, chamando a atenção e despertando curiosidade em todas as outras.

Cream: Amy, você ainda gosta do Sonic?-perguntou fingindo desinteresse em sua pergunta. –

O sorriso que se mantinha no rosto da garota se desmanchou em questão de segundos, a deixando um semblante serio fazendo calafrios correrem pela espinha das garotas que estavam sentadas a mesa da cozinha. A jovem de cabelos rosados abaixou levemente sua cabeça, pedindo licença para se levantar da mesa, deixando as outras incluindo Cream preocupadas com seu estado emocional.

XxX

Agora que estava num corredor afastado da cozinha, encostou-se na parede e deslizou ate o chão, lagrimas já rolavam de sua face, pingando no piso de madeira, tampou o rosto com suas mãos, tentando cobrir seus olhos verdes que agora estavam vermelhos por chorar.

Amy: porque fui me apaixonar logo por ele? –chorava incessantemente, agora abraçando seu próprio corpo. –

Continua...


	2. O novo professor

**2-O novo professor**

Abraçava a almofada que estava sobre sua cama, estava encolhida sobre a cama e com os olhos serrados, lagrimas deslizavam por sua face sem cessar, já tinha se despedido de suas amigas, que saíram de sua casa bem preocupadas com o estado emocional de Amy. Silver chegou cedo da casa de Blazer, mas, achou a casa silenciosa demais para seu normal, sua irmã sempre estava a sua espera, normalmente era assim quando ela dormia cedo ou estava...triste? Subiu as escadas ate chegar no corredor do segundo andar, caminhou e parou em frente a porta a esquerda e a abriu um pouco a porta a vendo deitada na cama de costas para a porta, sabia que estava acordada e o pior disso, estava chorando, abriu mais a porta entrando no quarto se sentando na beira da cama, chamando por sua irmã.

Silver: Amy...-chamou acariciando o cabelo rosado da garota. –

A jovem virou a cabeça para ver quem a chamava, deparou-se com os olhos âmbar de seu irmão a fitando com preocupação. Apesar de não ser seu irmão de sangue, o considerava muito, lagrimas grossas correram mais rápido por sua face, a garota de cabelo rosa abraçou seu irmão pela cintura o surpreendendo, mas, o deixando ainda mais preocupado, acariciava os cabelos rosados,tentando acalmá-la. Amy sussurrava para seu irmão palavras que o próprio não compreendia, mas, que logo podem ser compreendidas.

Amy: ele me odeia onii-san...-murmurava com lagrimas a cair de sua face, agora com sua cabeça apoiada no colo de seu irmão. –

Silver não sabia o que falar para consolar sua irmã, quando percebeu, ela já havia adormecido em seu colo, com cuidado a deitou em sua cama e a cobriu, levantou-se e se dirigiu a porta, antes de sair apagou a luz e fechou a porta logo em seguida. Entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si, estava tão cansado que pensava só em despencar em sua cama e dormir, mas, seu celular começou a tocar, chamando sua atenção, o pegou em mãos e viu que era, atendeu com uma voz cansada.

Silver: o que você quer sonic?-perguntou sonolento, se sentando na beira de sua cama. –

Sonic: **que voz hein?! Tava dormindo?-perguntou a outra voz do outro lado do telefone. –**

Silver: estava INDO dormir...

Sonic**: ah deixa então...amanhã eu te falo. –falou desligando sem sequer se despedir de seu amigo.-**

Definitivamente silver odiava quando Sonic desligava o telefone na sua cara, mas, aquilo agora não o preocupava, tinha coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, sua irmã e algo que estava o preocupando que não sabia o que era.

XxX

O sol já tomava conta dos céus do Japão. Silver já estará de pé na saudação do sol, já estava praticamente vestido quando foi ao quarto de sua irmã chamá-la, ainda estava deitada e enrolada na coberta, soltou um suspiro cansado.

Silver: _ela não colocou o celular pra despertar ¬¬"_...-pensou consigo vendo a mesma ainda adormecida. – nee-san...acorde, temos aula hoje...

Às vezes sentia pena de acordar Amy, era o único momento que a via com a face serena, e não com os imensos olhos verdes cheios de tristeza. A garota acordou ainda com sonolência em sua voz.

Amy: que horas são? –perguntou coçando um dos olhos para espantar o sono que ainda empregava. –

Silver: ainda são 6:15....

Ao ouvir a hora saiu empurrando seu irmão para fora do quarto enquanto saiu correndo para seu armário escancarando-o e procurando seu uniforme, uma saia preta rodada e pregada, uma blusa branca com listras prestas nas mangas e o símbolo da escola no seio esquerdo. Pegou seu all star de cano alto o colocou quase caindo de cara no chão, pegou sua escova de cabelo que estava sobre a penteadeira de seu quarto, não sabia o porquê tinha aquilo ainda, escovou o cabelo numa velocidade incrível, trocou sua habitual faixa vermelha por uma preta para combinar com seu uniforme, correu para o espelho e se maquiou depois jogando suas maquiagens dentro da mochila a pegando e desceu as escadas como um raio chegando à cozinha já com a mesa posta, sabia que quando acordava atrasada, seu irmão já havia feito tudo.

Amy: desculpe nii-san... Eu não tive uma boa noite de sono e...-falava enquanto se sentava a mesa. –

Silver: eu sei...Não precise se desculpar. –falou se sentando em uma cadeira à frente. –

Os dois tomavam café, conversando sobre assuntos alheios, nada sobre a escola, apenas coisas que os dois gostavam de conversar pela manha, nada de stress.

XxX

O barulho e a agitação da escola, fazia com que Amy esquece seus problemas ao encontrar com suas amigas, com elas se sentia segura. O sinal grita chamando seus alunos para as suas respectivas salas de aulas. Amy havia sentado atrás de sua amiga Cream enquanto big desapareceu na multidão, mas, uma pessoa a surpreendeu ao se sentar atrás de si.

Amy: pensei que fosse se sentar lá atrás hoje. –falou de forma ríspida ao garoto sentado atrás de si. –

Sonic: pensei que quisesse minha companhia, já que ficou a me olhar todo o tempo ontem...

Amy: que seja...-falou virando para frente começando a conversar com Cream. –

A conversa cessa quando um professor de grande bigode alaranjado, nariz vermelho, não estava em forma em tamanho à barriga, um óculos pequeno e era careca, entrou serio na sala colocando seu material sobre a mesa e começou a escrever o nome no quadro.

-bom dia alunos. –falou agora de frente para a turma que o olhava curiosos. – sou o professor eggman. O seu novo professor de química de vocês. Como eu não sei o nome de ninguém dessa sala, farei a chamada, e quero que se mostrem. –falou pegando a lista de chamada de sua pasta. – a primeira da lista é...Amy Rose.

A garota de cabelo rosa se levantou de seu lugar e fez uma pequena referencia a seu professor.

Eggman: certo...

O homem chamava os nomes e o processo era o mesmo, todos se levantam e fazendo uma pequena referencia a respeito ao professor, até um nome chamar sua atenção.

Eggman: Sonic Hedgehod.

Sonic: huh? –levantou a cabeça para fitar o professor que havia chamado. –

Eggman: é um prazer conhecê-lo, Sr. Hedgehod. –falou dando um sorriso singelo e sínico. –

Sonic: ah ta...-falou abaixando a cabeça novamente, voltando a dormir arrancando gargalhadas de toda a turma. –

Eggman: eu acho melhor se manter acordado em minha aula Sr. Hedgehod...

Sonic levantou um pouco sua cabeça para fitar o professor que estava parado em frente a sua carteira, estava com as mangas do casaco da escola dobrada, com a camisa branca com 2 botões aberto,mostrando um pouco de seu físico, e com sua gravata frouxa, sua calça preta estava como de costume, e usava seu fiel all star vermelho. Olhou com desdém para o professor e se sentou relaxadamente na cadeira, apoiando os pés na mesa e cruzando os braços.

Sonic: manda vê...coroa...-falou com um sorriso de deboche nos lábios. –

Eggman olhou com desdém ao garoto de mechas azuis a sua frente, com o sorriso debochado desenhado nos lábios, sem argumentar mais nada, voltou para frente da turma e inicio a aula. A aula foi demorava e as horas passaram devagar, o mesmo aconteceu com as outras aulas, até o sinal do intervalo os liberarem de sua pequena prisão.

XxX

No intervalo,Amy sumiu da vista de suas amigas, e se pôs a procurar pelo garoto misterioso. Olhou em todos os lugares, em todas as salas de aulas, mas, havia somente um lugar que não havia procurado,o jardim dos fundos da escola. Corria entre as copas de arvores até chegar em uma arvore grande, e por coincidência, estava sentado em umas das raízes da grande arvore com a cabeça abaixada, escutando apenas o som alheio. Amy se manteve em silencio ate que o rapaz percebe sua presença.

Shadow:eu sei que esta ai, saia de onde estiver...- falou levantando a cabeça e abrindo seus olhos vermelhos, olhando para a arvore onde supostamente estaria a rapariga.-

Amy saiu de trás da arvores meio receosa com que o rapaz faria. Com apenas um movimento de mão, ela entendeu que o mesmo estava pedindo para se aproximar mais, meio tímida, aproximou-se mais do rapaz que apenas levantou a cabeça para fita-la sem expressar alguma emoção.

Shadow: Amy Rose, certo?-perguntou de forma afirmativa. –

Amy: Sou eu...-falou demonstrando timidez em sua voz. -

Shadow: hn. - apontou para uma raiz próxima a sua, como se fosse um pedido para sentar-se ao seu lado. -

Sem entender nada, a garota sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, que agora mantinha seu olhar fixo no céu que estava limpo de qualquer nuvem, um azul intenso, Amy o olhava curiosa procurando  
entende-lo, quando o mesmo abaixou a cabeça e começou a fita-los nos olhos.

Shadow: você é parecida com ela...-falou com um sorriso singelo nos lábios, que passou despercebido pela garota. -

Amy: com quem?-perguntou curiosa com a resposta. -

Shadow: Maria...Minha mãe...

Amy: ah...

Shadow: já faleceu, quando eu ainda era pequeno...-falou agora desviando para qualquer ponto do jardim. -

Amy: eu sinto muito...Posso compreender sua dor. Meus pais morreram quando eu tinha 12 anos. Desde então vivo sozinha com meu irmão mais novo Silver...-falou em um tom sereno e serio. -

Shadow nada mais falou, apenas continuou seu foco em qualquer ponto do jardim, ambos ficaram em um silencio constrangedor, até o sinal tocar os chamando de volta para a sala.

Amy: já esta na hora de voltarmos...

Quando virou para o seu lado, o garoto já não estava mais, exercia apenas uma rosa vermelha que Amy pegou e sorriu perante a ela.

XxX

O sinal da saída tocou, fazendo vários sorrisos se desenharem nas faces dos alunos cansados. Amy segurava à rosa em suas mãos, com sua cabeça perdida em pensamentos, andando pela calçada de sua rua, junto a seu irmão que falava com ela.

Silver: Amy? Amy...-chamou pela 5º vez. –

Amy: hã? Falou alguma coisa onii-san?-perguntou fitando os olhos âmbar de seu otouto. –

Silver: eu falei que sonic vai lá em casa hoje...-falou pausadamente. –

Amy: ah sim...não se preocupe eu faço o almoço hoje...-falou com um sorriso falso nos lábios. –

Silver odiava quando sua irmã dava aquele sorriso falso, sabia que estava querendo esconder algum sentimento, soltou um longo suspiro e ficou a olhar para o céu, muitas coisas estavam o preocupando, um boato estranho começo a correr na escola, que um dos guardiões da esmeralda mestra estava entre eles, na escola, quem seria a tal pessoa? Ficou a pensar ate sua linha de raciocínio ser cortada por sua irmã que o chamou, o despertando de seus pensamentos.

Amy: alguma coisa errada? –perguntou preocupada, esperando uma resposta do irmão. –

Silver: nada...só pensando em algumas coisas...-falou com um sorriso amarelo em seus lábios. –

Amy não contestaria com seu irmão, sabia que ele não iria falar, sabendo disso, mudou de assunto para que eles ficassem mais relaxados.

XxX

Colocava os pratos sobre a mesa e algumas panelas sobre esta também. Tirou o avental que usava na cozinha para não sujar suas roupas, se dirigiu para a sala para chamar o irmão para o almoço, mas, nesse momento a campainha tocou chamando a atenção para a porta, silver abriu a porta dando passagem ao garoto da porta que o abraçou calorosamente.

Sonic: SILVEEEEER!!- falou abraçando a cintura do rapaz o levantando no ar. –

Silver: você...você ta me sufocando.... –falou com a face vermelha indicando a falta de ar. –

Sonic: foi mal. –falou colocando o rapaz de volta no chão. –

Silver: quer almoçar? Amy acabou de fazer o almoço...

Sonic: bora.

XxX

A mesa, Amy se mantinha em silencio, enquanto Silver e Sonic conversavam sobre coisas só deles. Até sonic notar a rosa vermelha sobre a mesa.

Sonic: de quem é essa rosa? –perguntou curioso. –

Amy: ah...eu comprei, elas estavam tão bonitas hoje e resolvi comprar uma para casa, não é mesmo otouto?-falou chutando a perna do irmão por debaixo da mesa. –

Silver: ui..sim claro. Estava pensando em passar lá novamente para comprar um buque de flores para Blazer. –falou com um sorriso doce nos lábios ao pensar em sua amada. –

XxX

Após o almoço, os rapazes estavam a conversar na sala, enquanto Amy se ofereceu para lavar a louça, já que naquela tarde era sua vez. Os garotos conversavam animadamente, até Amy passar pela sala e falar uma coisa com o seu irmão e se preparar para subir, quando foi surpreendida com um belo tapa em suas partes traceiras, as bochechas da garota tomaram sua tonalidade vermelha, já sabia quem tinha feito isso.

Amy: SONICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC!!!!

Só viu uma fresca de caminho para seu jardim, sabia a onde estaria, correu para a porta dos fundos a escancarando mas tomando cuidado para não arrancar a porta (de novo), o viu encostado no muro com seu sorriso debochado a deixando mais irritada ainda, aproximou-se dele o encarando com raiva.

Amy: vire-se. –falou com firmeza em sua voz, puxando-o para ficar de costas. –

Sonic: admita que você também quer...-falou mantendo o sorriso agora bobo nos lábios. –

Amy: eu não quero saber de nada. –falou revirando os olhos. – você que deveria estar falando isso...

Sonic: pois eu quero...- falou com seriedade em sua voz. –

Amy: como disse? –perguntou incrédula. –

O rapaz nada falou, apenas a pegou pelo braço e a puxou para perto de si, colando o corpo dela ao seu, tomando os lábios da mesma em um beijo intenso mas carinhoso. O rapaz começo a distribuir caricias pelo corpo da mesma, intensificando mais o beijo, Amy levou uma de suas mãos aos cabelos azuis compridos os bagunçando, era um beijo intenso e urgente, suas línguas dançavam uma dança cronometrada, ficaram assim até seus pulmões pedirem por oxigênio.

Amy: eu te odeio...-falou ofegante. –

Sonic: eu também te amo Amy...-falou deixando um sorriso sincero surgir nos lábios. –

Não demorou muito que o breve descanso se encerrasse, sonic uniu seus lábios com os de Amy, iniciando outro beijo intenso agora cheio de desejo e sinceridade, até uma pessoa indesejada surgir com uma mangueira.

Silver: PARA COM PUTARIA!!!-falou segurando a mangueira e molhando o casal. –

Amy: SELE POR SUA VIDA!!!-gritou correndo atrás de seu otouto com a mangueira. –

Os dois corriam atrás de silver que dava uma gargalhada gostosa junto com os outros dois, que riam da situação em que estavam, encharcados. Poderiam estar rindo agora, mas, não tinham idéia do que os aguardava.

XxX

Eggman: vocês descobriram alguma coisa? –perguntou sentado em uma cadeira confortável de seu escritório . –

-ainda não meu senhor...-falou um dos seres que estavam presentes na sala. –

Eggman: como assim não encontraram?- falou batendo na mesa.-

-não se estresse meu senhor....Estamos investigando, em breve iremos encontrar o guardião. –falou o outro ser com os braços cruzados. –

Eggman: seja com urgência, eu preciso daquela esmeralda mestra...Eu irei acabar com a ultima linhagem da família Hedgehod, agora vão.

Os vultos sumiram da vista de seu mestre, o deixando dar uma gargalhada maligna que ecoou pelas paredes da sala mal iluminada.


	3. Shadow ou Sonic?

**3- Shadow ou Sonic?**

A aula de educação física era no primeiro tempo, os garotos jogavam futebol enquanto as garotas ficavam na arquibancada torcendo por eles. Amy continuava com seus pensamentos a voar, até Cream a chamar a trazendo de volta a realidade.

Cream: ai amiga! To preocupada com você. –falou pousando a mão no ombro de Amy. –

Amy: por quê? Eu to bem Cream-chan.-falou com um sorriso terno. –

Cream: aiin, não parece...Você ta sempre dispersa.- falou em um tom de preocupação. –

Amy: não se preocupe...Eu estou bem...E ai? Como ta você e o Ashura-san?-perguntou com um tom de malicia em sua voz, fazendo a amiga corar. –

Cream: não quero nem saber dele. –falou fechando a cara e cruzando a perna. –

Amy: o que houve?-perguntou preocupada. –

Cream: ele não se decide...ou fica comigo ou fica lá com aquela bezerra. –falou cruzando os braços. –

Amy: vocês dois vão acabar casando...-falou brincando com Cream. –

Cream: você e o sonic também...

Um momento de silencio se instalou, um sorriso doce surgiu nos lábios de Amy, um flash rápido passou por sua cabeça, depois voltando a sua realidade.

Amy: talvez sim...-falou com tristeza em sua voz.-

XxX

Os times estavam divididos entre 5 pessoas, no time de sonic estava Tales, Knuckles, Ashura e Big, no time dos novatos estava, Shadow, Omega e outros três novatos, o jogo se iniciara com o time de novatos na liderança, a briga ficou cerrada quando sonic e shadow ficaram disputando pela bola, os dois se pressionavam um contra o outro ate que ambos tropeçam na bola e caiem de cara no chão no mesmo momento. Sonic se senta no chão e fica a olhar com raiva para shadow e o mesmo o encarava com indiferença.

Sonic: tome cuidado da próxima vez...-rosnou para shadow que não ligava para a provocação. –

Shadow: hunf. Tenho que te dizer isso, afinal, você é tão desastrado que tropeçou no próprio pé.

Sonic: o que? Ora seu...

Prof: já chega garotos, encerramos a aula de hoje. Se dirijam ao vestiário para uma ducha...

Assim concedido, os alunos foram para o vestiário, às meninas fizeram o mesmo.

XxX

No vestiário masculino, os dois ainda brigavam pela queda da quadra

Shadow: já falei que a culpa não é minha se você é desastrado...-falou pegando o seu uniforme o vestido após o banho. –

Sonic: como se você fosse um ser perfeito. –falou vestindo a camisa branca da escola a abotoando deixando os dois primeiros botões abertos. –

Shadow: com parado a você, obviamente sou...baka-blue. – falou saindo do vestiário. –

Sonic: hunf. Que exibido. –falou cruzando os braços com uma feição de nojo desenhada em sua face. –

Tails: relaxa Sonic...controle-se, ele só fez isso pra te provocar. –falou apoiando a mão no ombro do amigo. –

Sonic: hunf. Que cara arrogante...

XxX

No intervalo, Amy voltou à grande arvore onde havia encontrado shadow, mas, não o havia encontrado. Sua face tomou um ar de decepção, mas uma voz conhecida a fez com que se exaltasse de imediato, olhou para o alto e encontrou seu amigo sobre um dos galhos da arvore , que pegou impulso saltando do galho e caindo de frente para Amy.

Shadow: bom dia. –falou em seu tom de voz de costume. –

Amy: bom dia. –falou de maneira terna. –

Shadow virou-se de costas e se agachou.

Shadow: Suba em minhas costas...quero lhe mostrar algo.

Sem compreender subiu nas costas do moreno que pulou para o alto da arvore, e a colocou sentada em um dos galhos da arvore assim podendo olhar a paisagem da cidade de Mobius que a fez se maravilhar. Via os altos prédios misturados com o verde da cidade, shadow agora havia se sentado ao seu lado e ficou a olhar a paisagem junto a Amy.

Shadow: você gosta do sonic não é?-falou usando um tom de voz sereno. –

A jovem rosada desmanchou o sorriso que estava em seus lábios, deixando uma feição triste e melancólica.

Amy: acho melhor te explicar desde o começo....

Assim a jovem de cabelos rosa conta toda a historia, do começo ao presente, o moreno escutava a historia atento, não deixando nada lhe escapar, mas, não percebeu que suas unhas se encravavam no galho da grande arvore que estava sentado.

Shadow: eu já sabia que era um idiota, mas mentiroso não sabia...-falou com um pouco de raiva em sua voz. –

Amy:não se estresse por causa dele. –sorri melancólica. – isso já passou. –falou olhando para Mobius. –

O moreno ficou a olhá-la, sem que percebe, deslizou sua mão ate a dela, colocando a mão sobre a mão delicada da menina, que fingiu não perceber, voltou seu olhar para o moreno ao seu lado, que a olhava meio abobalhado, mas , de forma discreta, as faces de ambos ficaram cada vez mais próximas, ate o sinal toca chamando-os de volta.

Amy: acho melhor voltarmos para a sala...-falou meio desconcertada. –

Shadow: não se preocupe, chegaremos a tempo. –falou pegando Amy nos braços.- Caos Control.

XxX

Menos de segundos estavam de ante da porta de sua sala de aula, shadow colocou-a no chão com cuidado.

Amy: arigato shadow. –falou entrando na sala, logo em seguida shadow entrou na sala. –

XxX

O sinal tocou novamente, indicando a saída para os alunos. Amy voltava pra casa sozinha, seu irmão sairia com sonic para fazer não sei o que com ele "não é da minha conta." Era o pensamento que se mantinha em sua mente, até que ao parar de ante da porta de sua casa, encontrou um buque de flores de sakuras endereçado a ela. Pegou o buque em mãos, e leu o cartão que fora escrito por shadow.

"_Para a flor mais bela de todas._

_Shadow."_

Um sorriso singelo surgiu nos lábios da garota rosada. Entrou em casa e tratou de colocar as flores em um vaso com água, afinal, fora uma pessoa especial que lhe dera.

XxX

Sonic andava ainda bufante, mantinha as mãos atrás da cabeça olhando o céu emburrado, enquanto silver suspirava do seu lado.

Silver: Sonic, para de falar mal do novato, só porque a Amy conversa mais com ele do que com você?Lembre-se que você já fez muita besteira...

Sonic: ta, ta! Menti pra ela, ela não acredita em mim, ela me deu um soco e três tapas...esculacho-me pra cassete, falando a verdade de fato...

Silver: ela só fala a verdade...

Sonic: não vou perder pra esse novato...Afinal, ela só anda com ele pra me fazer ciúme e porque ele é parecido comigo...

Silver: não é bem assim...

Sonic: o que é então?-perguntou com um olhar questionador a seu amigo, que limpava a garganta antes de falar. –

Silver: Você sabe muito bem do que ela gosta, vocês já estiveram juntos. Sabe do que ela gosta, e sabe muito bem como reconquistá-la... Só não quero que faça isso, porque ela não é premio nenhum e não quero que ela sofra de novo....

Sonic: hunf.

XxX

Silver chegou exausto em casa, não sabia o que fora mais cansativo, passar o dia com sonic ou a manha na escola, mas o cansaço diminuirá pelo cheiro maravilhoso que vinha da cozinha, sua irmã feliz? Com o que? Andou ate a cozinha com cautela, ela estava ate a cantarola de alegria, algo estava errado.

Silver: Amy? Esta tudo bem?-perguntou entrando na cozinha, chamando a atenção da jovem garota. –

Amy: ai sim, esta sim. –falou colocando as panelas sobre a mesa que seu irmão se sentava. – Vai pra Blazer hoje?

Silver: acho que sim...

Amy: vá com cuidado. –falou se sentando a mesa, junto a seu irmão. –

Silver: se esta bem mesmo? –falou olhando meio incrédulo para a mais velha. –

Amy: huhuhuhu...Ora Silver, estou bem ...

XxX

Nas ruínas de um antigo santuário, uma esmeralda ficava no centro do antigo santuário em ruínas, com uma escadaria a levá-la a grande esmeralda verde, e sentado a escadaria estará o echidna a proteger a esmeralda mestra, seu cabelo vermelho agora sem o dreade, voava com vento que soprava forte naquela noite, mas um vento incomum soprou naquele momento, de ante do echidna surgiu Omega com um sorriso sádico nos lábios.

Omega: entregue a esmeralda mestra, ou sofrera as conseqüências.- falou apontando para knuckles que não se movera. –

Kunckles: se você quiser a esmeralda mestra...-falou tomando posição de luta. – terá de passar por mim...


	4. Proteja as esmeraldas do caos

**4-A guerra pelas esmeraldas do Caos**

O garoto de cabelo vermelho ficou a olhá-lo com arrogância, enquanto o rapaz careca o fitava com escárnio, em questão de segundos, um atacou e o outro defendeu, com a defesa, knuckles é lançado para longe da esmeralda mestra, dando chance a Omega de levá-la, mas knuckles socou o chão fazendo uma cratera se abrir afastando o rapaz careca da grande esmeralda, mas uma vez os dois se colidiram novamente. Ficaram assim se movimento como se fossem dois raios de luz, se colidindo com o outro, ate que parou por alguns minutos, o echidna estava com vários cortes pelo corpo enquanto Omega estava intacto, não sofrera nenhum arranham, knuckles guspiu um pouco de sangue que estava em sua boca. Omega deixava um sorriso vitorioso desenhado em seus lábios. O echidna já estará ofegante de exaustão, não achava possível Omega ter se fortalecido tanto a tal ponto. Os feixes de luz voltaram a se bater ate que Omega forma uma esfera de energia elétrica que lançou atingindo o jovem echidna que foi lançado para longe, fazendo seu impacto no chão mais forte o impossibilitando.

Knuckles: seu...maldito...- falou com dificuldade, olhando com raiva para o homem que se aproximava da grande esmeralda. –

Omega: tenho que admitir echidna... Você foi mais persistente do que eu imaginava. – falou levitando a grande esmeralda, erguendo as mãos para o alto. – De qualquer maneira...Agradeço pela esmeralda, meu mestre ficara feliz ao recebê-la...

Um clarão cegou o jovem ruivo, me poucos segundos o clarão se extinguiu, viu que Omega e a esmeralda se fora, humilhado, permaneceu no chão, se lamentando por sua derrotar.

XxX

Na trilha da floresta, um vulto prateado corria velozmente para as ruínas onde encontraria a grande esmeralda. Ao chegar se espantou com o que verá, colunas estavam caídas ou quebradas, avistou seu amigo caído no chão, ferido no chão, correu ate ele, vendo que não terá nenhum ferimento grave, olhou para o local onde a esmeralda deveria estar, mas, a mesma havia desaparecido.

-knuckles!Knuckles!-falava chacoalhando de leve seu companheiro. Virou de barriga para cima vendo a face emburrada de seu amigo. - ¬¬" você esta bem?

Knuckles: eu falhei echidna silver...-falou olhando nos olhos de seu amigo, que o olhava preocupado, com decepção em sua voz. –

Silver: isso não importa agora...-falou sentando knuckles, apoiando suas costas em seu braço. –

Knuckles: COMO NÃO IMPORTA?!-rosnou e se debateu nos braços de seu amigo. –

Silver: ela não terá o poder máximo sem as 7 esmeraldas do caos. –falou se levantando, apoiando seu amigo para se levantar também. – só terá o poder máximo quando todas estiverem reunidas.

Knuckles: é mesmo. Vamos silver, antes que sua irmã sinta sua falta...

Silver: não se preocupe knuckles, ela estava dormindo quando sai.

Knuckles: mas temos que ir depressa, tem que avisar a todos...

Silver: sim...

XxX

A brisa noturna soprava, levando algumas folhas secas das arvores, balançava a cortina do quarto do jovem de cabelos azuis, que dormia tranquilamente, até o seu celular tocar sobre o criado-mudo, o acordando mal-humorado do seu 5º sono ao ver quem o estará ligando, logo atendeu sabendo que quando ele ligava naquela hora, era um acontecimento muito grave.

Sonic o que houve cara?

Silver: _toma cuidado com Omega Sonic...Ele roubou a esmeralda mestra, mas, não sabe do segredo das 7 esmeraldas do Caos._

Sonic: não acredito. Agora não podemos ficar de bobeira. Eles podem a qualquer momento nos descobrir. Vamos ficar de olhos nele, a partir de hoje, não da para confiar em ninguém...

Silver: _Hmm...Certo. Vamos ficar de olho nas pessoas a nossa volta. Amanha a gente se fala._

Sonic: valeu. –falou desligando o celular logo em seguida, voltando a se deitar caindo em um sono profundo. –

XxX

Silver entrou em sua casa pela porta da frente, ainda apoiando Knuckles que resmungava dos machucados que havia ganhado na luta. Silver estava com medo de acordar sua irmã naquela hora da noite, mas, parecia que não precisava mais velar pelo sono da irmã. Amy estava parada de ante da porta, surpresa com o estado de Knuckles, sem protestar se aproximou dos dois e ajudou o ruivo a entrar em sua sala de estar, o sentando no sofá.Correu para o banheiro do andar de baixo, e voltou a sala com uma caixa de primeiros-socorros, fazendo os olhos do jovem ruivo se esbugalharem.

Knuckles: NÃO! NÃO! DEIXE ISSO LONGE DE MIM!!-gritava tentando se levantar do sofá, mas, os machucados o impossibilitavam. –

Amy: para de gritar, não vai doer...-falou colocando a maleta sobre a mesinha da sala, a abrindo. –

Sem mais reclamações, o jovem ruivo resmungava alguma coisa inaudível enquanto Amy cuidada e enfaixava seus machucados, olhou para seu irmão com o um olhar questionador, sabendo que mesmo o escondia alguma coisa.

Amy: conte-me tudo...agora. –falou friamente e com calma enquanto cuidava dos machucados de Knuckles. – Prometemos nunca esconder nada um do outro.

Silver: ...

Um silêncio se agravou entre eles, tão pesado e perturbador, que nenhum dos três membros da sala conseguia se pronunciar. Ao passar de um tempo, o rapaz de cabelos prateados resolveu se pronunciar de ante de quem o criou.

Silver: nee-san... Irei te contar uma historia...

---------------------começo -------------------------

_Ah muito tempo atrás, existia sete esmeraldas com poderes impressionantes quando estavam reunidas, mas, muitas pessoas ambiciosas e sedentas de poder estavam atrás dessas sete esmeraldas que eram conhecidas como esmeraldas do caos._

_Por causa delas surgiram muitos conflitos, muitas guerras para obter essas sete esmeraldas poderosas. Depois de muitas guerras e de muitos conflitos, decidiram acabar com isso, sete pessoas de poderes especiais se candidataram a ficar com uma das esmeraldas do caos. Depois que as esmeraldas "sumiram" com cada um de seus guardiões, elas caíram no esquecimento, dando a entender que realmente eram lendas. _

_ -------------------------------fim--------------------------------------_

Silver: e é por isso que estamos muito preocupados, agora que roubaram a esmeralda mestra seja quem for, poderá encontrar as sete esmeraldas do caos.

Amy: e porque esta tão preocupado com isso? –perguntou desconfiada da resposta. –

Silver: bem... nee-san... se eu te contar, guarde esse segredo?

Amy: você sabe que comigo você pode ser sincera...- falou agora de pé de ante de seu irmão. –

Silver: eu tenho uma das esmeraldas, alem da preocupação de encontrarem a esmeralda, eu tenho medo de que façam algo contra você.

A garota de cabelo rosa ficou parada por alguns segundos, logo em seguida aproximou-se de seu irmão dando um abraço acolhedor, que o mesmo retribuiu.

Knuckles: ninguém merece ¬¬

XxX

O sinal da saída soava para a alegria de muitos alunos. Como sempre todos saiam em grupos. O rapaz de mechas azuis andava distraído mergulhado em seus pensamentos para fora da escola, esperaria seus amigos do outro lado da rua. Pensava consigo o que chamou a atenção de amy naquele novato? O porquê de ela estar sempre com ele. Estava tão envolvido em seus pensamentos que não ouviu seus amigos gritarem por ele, pedindo para sair do meio da rua, quando deu por si, estava do outro lado da rua, com o caminhão que estava a passar ainda freando para parar. Quando olhou para seu lado estava o novato que tanto implicava olhando para o caminhão que conseguiu parar. O garoto de mechas vermelhas olhou para ele com sua face seria, mas com um brilho nos olhos de preocupação, que não passou despercebido.

Shadow: você ta bem? –perguntou indiferente. –

Sonic: não preciso lhe dar satisfação. –falou no mesmo tom de voz. –

Shadow: vejo que sim. Olhe antes de atravessar a rua, baka-blue. –falou o rapaz virando-se de costas e deixando o garoto de mechas azuis furioso. –

Sonic: metido. –sussurrou para si mesmo. –

Tails: SONIC!!- gritou o jovem loiro se aproximando de seu amigo. – você esta bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa com você?

Sonic: aconteceu nada. Só o metido do novato. –falou cruzando os braços acima do peito rosnando ao falar dele. –

Tails: e Silver veio hoje?

Sonic: não. Nem ele, nem a irmã dele e nem knuckles. Vou passar na casa dele agora pra ver o que houve.

XxX

Não entendia o porquê tinha feito aquilo, algo o mandou fazer aquilo, ainda não compreendia o por que. Deitou-se em sua cama e ficou a olhar o teto pintado de branco, soltou um longo suspiro, mergulhando em seus pensamentos.


	5. A verdade sobre o Shadow

**6- A verdade sobre Shadow**

Estará sentado novamente em sua cama, com o porta-retrato em suas mãos, olhava agora através da janela os prédios iluminados da cidade. Soltou um longo suspiro, olhava para a foto de sua mãe, pensando que a qualquer momento ela poderia entrar por aquela porta, lhe abraçar, lhe da um beijo de boa noite como fazia quando estava viva. Deitou-se em sua cama novamente a fitar o teto, sentia tanta falta dela que mantinha sua memória intensa, olhou para o relógio que agora marcava meia-noite e ate aquele momento não conseguira pregar os olhos num sono profundo, permanecia com o olhar firme no teto, até lhe vir uma pessoa em mente.

Shadow: Amy...

Amy lembrará muito sua mãe, o brilho nos olhos da garota era intensos como os de sua mãe, um olhar que transmitia carinho, conforto e segurança, jamais se sentirá assim desde quando sua mãe morreu o que ela tinha de tão especial? Ele não só gostava dela como amiga, mas também, sentia uma ligação forte, parecia à ligação que tinha com sua mãe, tão apegado, tão inocente. Com esses pensamentos caiu em seu sono profundo, sonhando novamente sua noite de terror, o ultimo dia de vida de sua mãe.

_--------------------------------sonho----------------------------------_

_-Shadow querido... Não devia estar dormindo?-perguntou surpresa ao ver seu filho de cinco anos parado em frente à porta de seu escritório com o seu coberto azul sendo envolvido pelos pequenos braços bronzeados do pequenino contra o peito. –_

_- eu não consigo dormir mamãe... -falou o pequenino com o tom de voz manhoso. –_

_A mulher deixou um leve sorriso se desenhar pelos lábios sem perceber, levantou-se da cadeira que estará sentada, caminhou ate a criança na porta e a pecou em seus braços. _

_-então eu vou colocá-lo para dormir, esta certo? –_

_-esta bem. –falou o garoto com um sorriso tímido desenhado nos lábios. – _

_A caminho do quarto, a mulher parou no meio do corredor e pulou para trás com a criança em seus braços, segundos após isso uma explosão acontece, a mulher abraça seu filho de costas para a explosão para protegê-lo, pela cratera entra um robô armado e aponta o canhão que tinha no braço direito para a mulher, que já estava no final do corredor com seu filho nos braços, saindo da vista do robô assassino. _

_XxX_

_Estava no porão de sua casa agora onde abriu um alçapão, dentro do alçapão parecia ser um mini-laboratório, dentro dele tinha uma cápsula de vidro resistente onde ela colocou seu filho. _

_-shadow, por favor, meu filho... Seja bom... - falou deitando a criança e fechando logo em seguida a cápsula. –_

_-Não... NAO MAE!! POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXE!!!- gritou a criança batendo no vidro que o protegia. –_

_-quando você acordar meu querido terá 18 anos, por favor, meu anjinho... Seja bom... –_

_-NAAAAOO MAAAAE!!!- o garoto gritava de desespero com lagrimas nos olhos, ate o gás do sono o fazer dormir, e as maquinas ficarem monitorando suas ondas cerebrais e seus batimentos cardíacos. –_

_-durma bem meu pequeno shadow... - _

_Foram suas ultimas palavras antes de ser atingida pelo canhão do robô assassino que havia invadido sua casa e cair no sono eterno._

_----------------------------------fim do sonho-------------------------_

Um grito de desespero soou pelo quarto, sua respiração descompassada, olhou pela janela e viu que já era de manha, deitou-se na cama aliviado naquele momento. Não demorou muito para se arrumar, olhou pela ultima vez para a foto sobre o criado mudo e saiu do quarto. Caminhava pensativo pela calçada, sua mãos se mantinham dentro do bolso de sua calça e seus olhar perdido no céu azul daquela manha. Ao chegar à escola, se dirigiu para sua sala de aula e se sentou em sua carteira de costume e permaneceu ali até seus amigos chegarem.

Rouge: esta pensativo hoje Shadow-kun... O que tanto lhe incomoda?- perguntou curiosa pela expressão do amigo. –

Shadow: nada que seja do seu interesse... - falou mantendo seus olhos fechados e seus braços cruzados acima do peito. –

Rouge: não se deve falar assim com uma dama shadow-kun. –falou fingindo se sentir ofendida. –

Shadow: hunf.

Omega: esta distante Shadow, você normalmente não é assim. –falou com tensão em sua voz. –

Shadow: eu já disse que não é nada. –falou se levantando da mesa e a socando logo em seguida assustando seus companheiros que se calaram de imediato. –

Rouge e Omega ficaram em silencio por alguns minutos, até Shadow aliviar a face e voltar a se sentar na carteira e a perder seu olhar em qualquer canto da sala.

Shadow: desculpe-me... –sussurrou só para os dois ouvirem. –

Logo a sala se encheu com seus alunos, todos tomando seus lugares deixando a sala mais movimentada e barulhenta, mas, logo o barulho e a conversa cessaram, era segunda, 1º tempo química com o professor Eggman para a sorte de muitos.

XxX

O sinal do recreio toca alertando os alunos que saiam de suas salas cansados de ouvir tantas vozes diferentes durante quatro tempos de aulas inteiros, muitos se sentiam aliviados de estarem livres da sala de aula por apenas alguns minutos. Muitas pessoas conversavam para botar o assunto em dia, entre elas a jovem de cabelo rosa e a pequena de maria-chiquinha, conversavam animadamente, fazia algum tempo que não conversavam tão animadas assim.

Amy: faz tanto tempo que não conversamos assim. –falou dando uma leve risada. –

Cream: nem me fale... Mas estou preocupada com knuckles, você tem noticia dele? –perguntou curiosa a procura de informações sobre o amigo. –

Amy: ele não esta muito bem, foi o que Silver me falou, mas, logo estará de volta à ativa. –falou dando um sorriso leve. –

Cream: huhuhuhuhu... Knuckles não tem jeito, sempre arrumando confusão.

Amy: é verdade...

XxX

Omega: senhor... Estou preocupado com Shadow...

Eggman: ora meu rapaz... Porque tanta preocupação com o nosso garoto prodígio?

Omega: ele ainda não sabe o nosso objetivo...

Eggman: então é melhor que nunca saiba... Ele só ajuda somente um propósito...

---------------------------------_flash back_----------------------------------

_13 anos haviam se passado. Um homem de jaleco branco ainda observava suas condições físicas, sues batimentos cardíacos e suas ondas cerebrais. O homem anotava tudo em uma palheta, já fazia isso em todos os anos que haviam se passado não deixando um dia passar sequer, monitorava suas lembranças e seus pensamentos, na esperança que algo em sua mente o pudesse ajudar. Colocou a palheta sobre a mesa de seu laboratório e se sentou na cadeira confortável, precisava desse garoto a todo custo, olhou novamente para a cápsula que o abrigava, havia se tornado um belo rapaz, estava surpreso que essa cápsula o deixou envelhecer ate essa idade, 18 anos. Uma luz vermelha começou a piscar em um dos aparelhos, depois varias luzes dos outros aparelhos começaram a piscar descontroladamente, fazendo o homem se levantar da cadeira e correr ate os aparelhos que o mantinham vivo dentro daquela cápsula, no mesmo instante, o laboratório começou a tremer de leve, e o vidro resistente da cápsula começou a rachar, o homem se desesperou com o acontecimento, logo o vidro se estilhaçou no chão, fazendo o corpo supostamente inerte cair no chão. O corpo levemente bronzeado completamente nu jazia no chão, o homem meio recesso aproximou-se devagar ate o corpo começar a se mexer, o rapaz que julgava na obter mais esperanças finalmente havia acordado, ainda no chão, levantou um pouco sua cabeça e olhou para o homem barbudo._

_-ajude-me... Por favor... -pediu o rapaz que logo caiu no inconsciente. –_

_XxX_

_Abriu seus olhos novamente depois de 13 anos, sua vista ainda estava meio embaçada, mas logo seus olhos se acostumaram com a claridade, olhou a sua volta, parecia estar num quarto de hospital. Sentou-se devagar na cama para ver melhor onde estava. No mesmo momento a porta de seu quarto se abriu revelando o homem de jaleco._

_- Ah! Já despertasse meu rapaz. –falou o homem em um tom divertido para o garoto. –_

_-quem é você?-perguntou o jovem de cabelos negros ao homem barbudo. –_

_-meu nome? por enquanto não é importante, o importante é como você esta se sentindo nesse momento. –_

_-Eu me sinto bem... -falou o rapaz num tom de voz indiferente. –_

_-me parece que sim. –concordou o homem. –_

_Antes que o homem de barba laranja pudesse sair do quarto, o rapaz murmurou algo, chamando a atenção do homem._

_-quero... Encontra-lo... -falou pegando o porta-retrato que continha sua foto de família, mas, o rosto de seu irmão estava manchado. -_

_-__**bingo!**__ Meu rapaz eu irei ajudá-lo a encontrar o que procura, só com uma condição... -_

---------------------------------_flash back_----------------------------------

Omega: mas seria impossível encontrar o irmão gêmeo dele...

Eggman: eu discordo disso Omega...

Omega: como assim meu senhor?

Eggman: parece que estamos mais próximos do que imaginávamos...

Omega: acha que?...

Eggman: eu não tenho certeza... Mas suspeita-me somente um rapaz... –falou com um sorriso maligno se desenhando em seus lábios. –


End file.
